


Attempts at Romance

by Caesura_Selluivan



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Drabble, Isn't that what we all need, M/M, MIDORIMA IS TRYING HIS BEST, Oneshot, Short Drabble, dorks being dorks, dorky fluff, fluff in general, post-game fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 04:16:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11455797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caesura_Selluivan/pseuds/Caesura_Selluivan
Summary: Just a short, cute, fluffy drabble somewhere around Takao's birthday.





	Attempts at Romance

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at five A.M. after pulling an all-nighter to finish a chapter of my multi-chapter story that has yet to be published. Forgive any mistakes or OoCness and please enjoy!

Midorima wasn't entirely sure what had prompted him to kiss the boy in front of him. Perhaps it was the after glow of winning such a rough game. Maybe it was the look of unbridled joy on the shorter boy's face. He might even accept the reasoning that he did it since cancer had high luck in love today. Takao didn't seem all too surprised by the gesture, given that he flung his arms around Midorima's neck to pull him even deeper into the kiss. They both parted as they heard the voices of their other teammates down the hall. Takao beamed happily at his teammate.

"Shin-chan, I love you!" He grinned again before taking off to meet up with the others. Midorima smiled to himself, relaxed enough to do so as nobody was around. He readjusted his glasses before heading off towards the others.

"Hey, the ride home won't be ready for another few hours, so the coach gave us leave to roam the city for awhile." Miyaji called to his team. "Just make sure you're back by four!" A round of agreed murmurs signaled they were probably paying attention to what he just said. The group slowly dispersed, each individual intent on their own errand to run while Takao quickly wandered over to Midorima, obviously intent on taking him somewhere already.

"Alright," Midorima began before the other would get a word in, "What are you plotting?"

"Plotting!?" Takao was taken aback by his boyfriend's choice of words. "I have no idea what you mean, Shin-chan! All I was planning to do was take you out on a nice date, but if you're gonna be like that..." The taller boy snorted in a failed attempt at restraining a snicker.

"Whenever you say 'nice date' it generally involves the cheapest restaurant you can get away with and wandering around the city finding stray cats to pet."

"Well, Shin-chan, I don't have much of an allowance and it's not like you plan to take me out anytime in the near future." He faked a pout, obviously attempting to provoke the other. Surprisingly, it works.

"Alright."

"Yeah, see, that's what I-Wait really?"

"I'll take you out today, but be warned I don't know much about this area." Takao burst out in giggles and leaned himself against Midorima for support.

"Oh my God, I can't believe you actually said yes. I was expecting something more along the lines of 'Oh no, Kazu, I'm so very sorry but I don't buy things for other people, I spend too much money on my lucky items.'...Or something." Midorima sighed and picked up his bag, Takao nearly falling over from sudden lack of support.

"Do you want lunch or not?" He looked back over his shoulder, waiting for the other to catch up.

"Okay, okay, I'm coming Shin-chan, no need to be in a rush."

\--

An (actually pretty nice, at least from the view of a mostly broke high school student) restaurant, ice cream shop and four souvenir shops later, Takao was stretching out on a bench near a Western-style fountain, letting out a content sigh as his sore muscles relished the feeling as a slightly chilly breeze cut through the street.

"Nnnghhh..." He practically melted into the wood slates of the seat. "That was fun. I never knew Shin-chan was so good at dates." He looked up just long enough to give him a teasing smirk before leaning back again.

"Cancer's rating for love is high today. Not to mention I do have my lucky item, of course."

"Of course." He parroted. "Where is it?" He gave a devilish grin.

"If I tell you it will likely end up broken...again." Midorima readjusted his glasses.

"Pfffftt..I don't always break it."

"No, not always."

"Okay, maybe most of the time. I can't help it though."

"You have no self control." He sighed.

"Only when it comes to you, Shin-chan!" Takao glittered up at him. Honestly he could be so blinding at times. 

"Here." Midorima handed him a small paper bag with a neat little ribbon-bow taped to the corner. He made a curious noise as he opened the package, tilting his head in bemusement.

"What's this for, Shin-chan?" He questioned as Midorima took a seat next to him.

"Your birthday is next week, but my family will be going out on that day." Takao paused his unwrapping of his present to look, bewildered, at the other boy.

"Shin-chan." He smiled as he continued eagerly unwrapping the present.

"Oahhh!! These are the super limited edition Vanguard card albums! Shin-chan you're so romantic!"

"I genuinely could not tell if that was sarcasm or not." The blush dusting his cheeks was hardly there. Takao laughed.

"Doesn't matter." He leaned over and placed a gentle, chaste kiss on Midorima's lips.

"Thank you, Shintarou." He leaned against his boyfriend, entwining their fingers as the taller of the two leaned down to kiss him on the head, a rare display of affection from him.

"Happy birthday, Kazunari."

\--------------Extra--------------

"Nii-chan, I thought you already had that set?" Takao's sister looked at him quizzically as he set the cards up on his shelf.

"I do, but Shin-chan went through all the trouble of trying to be romantic, I would hate for his efforts to be in vain." He laughed.

"But why don't you just toss it if you already have one?" She asked, genuinely curious.

"Tsukumo, you'll understand when you're older. This is filled with Shin-chan's love and affection for me!"

"Oookaaaay...Just uhh...Don't forget about dinner." She left the room, still confused about what her brother was thinking.

"Okay." He called after her, his thoughts having already roamed back to the thoughts of Midorima, slightly blushing and trying to be romantic. Oh how he loved his boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I know literally nothing about trading cards so ignore anything weird about the Vanguard cards. I don't even know if that's exactly what they call those, but that wasn't the point of the fic so I didn't really research! Forgive me if I offend any avid card-collectors! *Bows apologetically*


End file.
